Maisie & Nikhil : We Can Take Care of This
by Anna Rawlings
Summary: When Maisie discovers Nikhil's secret, she decides to take care of it for him.  This is a correctly edited version of the original story


**Nikhil & Maisie : We can take care of this..**

So, that's it? Maisie fell down into her chair as she was told. Nikhil is a virgin; it's as simple as that! Well, that one's easy enough she decided.

She wandered over to grab her phone from her bag. She would call him, make arrangements to see him and then get this matter resolved as soon as possible. It shouldn't be that difficult surely.

At first Nikhil was hesitant to agree to a date, but Maisie was persistent and eventually he conceded. "Tomorrow, 6pm, we'll go out for a meal" she arranged.

She needed to plan this very carefully. She realised now how very awkward this was for Nikhil. It shouldn't really be such a big deal, but it clearly was to him and it explained so much.

Maisie understood that she must be mindful of this and make sure he felt no pressure whatsoever.

She decided the best policy was to be honest and try at the same time to be reassuring.

First was to book a table, second to choose her nightwear very carefully.. something fun and flirty, but not something which would make him feel uneasy. She settled on a satin camisole top, not too revealing, pretty pink and just long enough to leave a little of the matching silk panties teasing from underneath.

She took a long bath and thought hard about how she could help her friend to take this important step.

He must not feel pressured; she must firstly earn his trust.

The meal went well, good food, good conversation and a nice relaxed atmosphere. Nikhil insisted on paying and held Maisie's jacket for her as they prepared to leave.

Next step was to persuade Nikhil to come back for a drink, or even coffee. It was a Saturday, so no early start and this step was achieved quite easily. Wine was agreed on (Maisie was thankful for this, as she was already beginning to feel nervous) Plus she thought it might help her boyfriend to loosen up a little.

They had reached this point before, both relaxing in each other's company, close together but with minimal physical contact.

"Nik," Maisie drew a breath. "Jai has told me what's going on." There was a sharp silence as her friend registered her words. He rose abruptly to his feet. "Nik.. please", Maisie whispered hesitantly. "I like you, I want to be with you, its not all about sex. Please, cant we just spend some time together.. just **being** together?" She laid her hand on his arm looking pleadingly into his eyes.

Nikhil was torn. Should he walk away again, should he let this carry on even longer, or should he try and trust this beautiful woman of whom he had become so fond.

"Nikhil, please just stay a while; we don't have to do anything. I just want to be with you."

In truth he wanted to be with Maisie just as much but his instinct was to turn and flee. Maisie eased him gently back onto the sofa before he had the chance to act on it and quickly poured them both another glass of wine.

"My brother had no right to tell you" Nikhil finally uttered.

"Can't you see though, it doesn't make any difference to us" Maisie responded. "I thought you liked me?" she questioned? "I do" came the response, "but.."

"But nothing then.. nothing else matters. It's really not that important."

There followed a short period of awkward silence, both a little unsure of what to say. This was eventually broken by Maisie when she decided that she had to stay on top of this. She leaned forward and pecked him gently on the lips, smiling and gently brushing his cheek as she pulled away. Nikhil smiled back.

There was no doubt he did love being with Maisie, she was tender and beautiful and kind and very loving. He had often imagined how it might be between them if they ever did take it further.

"Nik, please trust me" she asked. She didn't want him to feel patronised or belittled or pressured in anyway, she had to find a way to make him feel comfortable.

"Will you stay the night with me?" She boldly asked. "We don't have to do anything, really. I just want to be with you. I want you to know you can trust me totally?"

Her friend wanted to curl up and hide at these very words, but at the same time he was fighting for the courage he needed to at least get to this next stage in a relationship.

"Do you mean separate rooms?" he asked, already knowing this is not what Maisie meant.

"Nik, I want to be with you. I just want to feel close and show you that it's okay to feel that way. It doesn't have to mean anything else."

It took a little time, but eventually Nikhil agreed and they slowly made their way upstairs.

"I don't have anything to wear, or a toothbrush" the anxious man protested. "There is a brush in the bathroom and just leave on your shorts" Maisie offered.

Whilst Nikhil made his way to the bathroom, Maisie dimmed the lights and slipped into her negligee, a quick freshen up in the en-suite and waited for her partner to return.

As he sat next to her on the bed she could sense his nervousness.

"I'm actually really tired" she muttered and pulled back the covers.

Nikhil lay with his back slightly towards her and she lightly placed her arm around his waist. Baby steps, she reminded herself. Maisie had fully intended for nothing to happen on this first night, but she was completely besotted by this gorgeous man; vulnerable, irresistibly handsome, and wearing expensive and very seductive cologne. She could feel her resistance waning already.

They lay quite still for a short time and ever so subtly Maisie started to brush his side and back.

And oh did it feel good to Nikhil! As she lowered her arm just slightly towards his thigh she noticed Nikhil's breathing quicken. She pecked his shoulder and kissed a little way down his back, her hand moving in tiny, feather light strokes. As she made her way downwards, she skimmed along the outside of his thigh and became aware of Nikhil's now apparent erection.

Still wanting to be cautious, she avoided this area for the time being and concentrated on kissing and nuzzling her partner's tense body.

As he slowly turned toward her, they found each other's lips and kissed with a passion that Maisie had not experienced from him before. She herself was now deeply aroused and she wanted to become this wonderful guy's first time lover tonight; but again she reminded herself, baby steps only for now!

Nikhil now fully aroused and conscious of this, started to feel himself clamming up. He just could not stop the blinds from closing. Maisie sensed this sudden panic however and gently pulled back, leaving just a lingering stroke on Nikhil's taut shoulders.

"It's okay Nik, we don't have to do anything", she whispered softly into his ear, at the same time catching it with her lips. Maisie felt his sharp intake of his breath and she knew he wanted to take this further. She just had to be patient.

She gently turned his head toward her and again they kissed. This time long and hard, her own breathing was beginning to labour now and twice Nikhil had let out a deep moan.

She decided that now was the time; she let her hands run down Nikhil's chest, circling each nipple, briefly skimming them with her thumbs and let her fingers reach down to the top of his boxers. His shaft was rigid and his pants already damp in spots; she slipped her hand quickly underneath the elastic and took ahold of his erection. This was met with a long strangled moan as she began to rub it, gently, but firmly.

Nikhil quickly put his hand on hers, as if to stop her motion, but Maisie was determined and simply put her other hand on top of his and worked them all together.

Nikhil was just about at the point of no return, every nerve in his body was screaming with delight. Short and very sweet pleasure shocks were shooting through his groin. His erection twitching and throbbing and leaking a little more with each movement.

Maisie was still uncertain. She didn't want him to feel forced into doing something that he really wasn't ready for yet. She needed to know for sure. She moved a hand to his face, cupping his cheek and asked him "Are you okay Nik?" "We can stop if you want to?"

By now Nikhil couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to. He was engulfed in a fireball of desire. He had never felt this way ever before.

"No, please don't stop" he panted and moved his hand away, leaving just Maisie's there. She gripped his hungry member once again and began to caress his balls at the same time. Another long moan from her partner. Again they kissed, their combined passion flowing between them.

Almost immediately Maisie felt her lover jerk .. "Ohh..", Nikhil moaned," I'm, I'm, I cant.."

"It's okay" Maisey assured him as he released himself into her hand.

Oh boy, Nikhil had NEVER felt such heights before.

Gradually as his last drops of orgasm escaped and the wonderful afterglow began to ripple through him, Nikhil started to feel a little embarrassed at what had just happened.

Still mindful of this, Maisie had been very careful not to go with her own desires and let his cum spurt uncontrollably over his stomach and then spread it with her hands across his heaving chest before leaning forward and licking it erotically as her sated man watched. Instead she carefully contained his hot lust in her hand and discreetly wiped it with a tissue from a strategically placed box at the side of the bed.

Nikhil felt awkward & started to apologise, but Maisie stopped his words with another deep and sensual kiss."That was wonderful Nik" she smiled.

Nikhil was unsure about what had happened; was that really wonderful for his partner? Should he be doing something for her now? How does all this work?

He felt inadequate and once again became consumed with self doubt. But once again Maisie quelled this by cuddling him tight and asking if they could go to sleep now.

Nikhil was relieved and Maisie thrilled to bits that they had made it this far.

Now, she was planning, they would grab a little sleep and she would wait until Nikhil awoke with his early morning rising and then try her luck at part (2) of the challenge.

Nikhil woke first, he had slept for a while, but his heart had been pounding and his mind racing with thoughts of what had happened. His emotions were mixed. Part of him was really happy that it had happened, that he had taken this huge step so far, but he was also a little embarrassed and worried that he had not been able to reciprocate for his lovely girlfriend. Whilst these thoughts were wandering around his head, Maisie also woke and remembered that she was in bed with her gorgeous and very sexy lover. "Good morning" she smiled. "Good morning" came the nervous response. (Wishing now that he had made a hasty exit before his beautiful and so experienced lover had woken.) Maisie leaned in for a kiss and Nikhil was surprised at how aroused he was already starting to feel. They kissed for a long time, holding each other, caressing each other (although not in any intimate areas at this point) just relaxing and enjoying each other. Nikhil was already hard and Maisie could feel this as they embraced. She loved the sensation of this as they brushed together. She was longing for Nikhil to touch her; she was aching to be loved.

Their kissing became more & more intense, their tongues searching & swapping. Nikhil nuzzled the neck of his beautiful woman. He nibbled and gently sucked, careful not to leave any evidence. Waves of desire washed over him. She smelled so fresh, she felt so soft and her touch made him feel like he was about to explode with passion.

No longer did he want to run away and even if he did, he really wasn't able to hesitant man, with his newly found confidence took a hold of his lovely lady and kissed her lips, bit her lips and sucked her lips as the desire he felt took over all control.

Maisie looked up, flushed and breathless. Their eyes locked together lovingly. It was Nikhil's turn to explore and he ventured over every inch of his lover's luscious body; he licked and nipped and stroked, pausing to tenderly caress each breast in turn. Nikhil loved the firmness of her nipples standing pert and proud and it was Maisie's turn to groan out load as he sucked and teased them. By now their bodies were rubbing feverously against each other, moist and wanting.

Maisie caught her breath as Nikhil moved his hand downwards and slipped his way into her panties; her muscles began to contract as she felt his fingers reach their destination. He swiftly removed the restraining undergarment and slid her legs apart, running his firm hands along the inside of her thighs. Maisie was already panting & Nikhil could feel her hot breath as he leaned into kiss her. He began to work his fingers to find her special spot; he wasn't really sure what he was doing, but Maisie discreetly guided him and then feeling that her love path was already very wet, he gently slipped in his first two fingers. He felt Maisie's muscles tighten to grip them and he began to glide them smoothly in and out. Maisie whimpered helplessly and reached down to palm Nikhil's rigid member.

Nikhil had never been so sexually excited before and Maisie was rewarded with increasingly frequent shots of pre-release passion juice.

She gently pushed him onto his back and ran her hands over his chest and stomach, she kissed his nipples as he let out moan after moan, she licked his nipples, swirling her tongue around them, pinching them with her lips and then kissed her way down to his erection, brushing it's head with her lips and then her tongue. Nikhil thrust forward, totally consumed with pleasure and lust. Maisie pulled his penis into her mouth and began to suck it, loving the deep earthy groans the action returned.

As she rocked back and forth, she could sense that Nikhil was close and did not want to miss the timing of this and so withdrew herself and moved back up to continue kissing his tender, succulent lips. Their tongues clashed and Maisie tugged on his lip, she could feel how much he wanted her now. She knew he wanted her badly!

Okay, here goes she thought to herself and in one swift motion, she slid herself onto Nikhil, gently easing herself onto his hot, throbbing rod, slipping herself easily into place, gasping as the sensations convulsed within her. For a brief moment, time stood still as the magical moment happened and the two became locked together in their ardour. The lovers' kisses became rougher as their bodies began to thrust together with increased urgency.

Nikhil moaned, knowing that this was going to be over all too soon. He could already feel his balls prepare for the eruption of his climax and begin to discharge his orgasm: hot, rapid and thick; his love organ now jerking violently as he emptied himself.

Maisie felt herself well up with tears. Short, yes but oh so sweet. Nikhil opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of his beautiful angel smiling down at him. "Sorry" he muttered sheepishly. "Sorry?" Maisey questioned. "There's nothing to be sorry for, that was beautiful!" "But what about you?" Nikhil asked, knowing it cant possibly have been as special for her as it had been for him.

"Nikhil, no-one has ever made me feel this wonderful before" she told him truthfully and if you would like to, we have all the time we want to practice this" Maisey suggested provocatively. At that her new stud rolled her over and kissed her like he'd never kissed anyone before. "Okay' he thought to himself. "Next time I will be sure to make it extra special for her. And the way he was feeling right then, he would make sure it was soon!


End file.
